My Heart Will Go On
by ThePotterGeek
Summary: So much more than your average songfic.


**Hi! This is my favorite song and this is the theme of Titanic, so it's oinly natural that I would write a songfic of this. I am a total supporter of Jack living, but I think, ion the movie, it's better that he dies. It gives kudos to Rose, and it also allows the last scene of the movie. She does go on, but she is meant to be with Jack, so in Heaven she is with him. **

**This is unlike any other sonfic I have ever done. I know you will notice that, if you've read my other ones. They have been someone's thoughts or actions happening like the song. This is totally different. Watch for it.**

**I own neither my favorite song nor favorite movie. So there.**

"I'll never let go," Rose said. "I promise."

She kissed Jack's frozen hand, then let it go. She watched until he had dissappeared into the blackness of the ocean. Then she fell off the door, and began swimming towards the dead officer. With a fierce gleam in her eye, determined to live, she blew on the whistle.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,_

"Dawson," she said. "Rose Dawson." He would always live on. In her.

_  
That is how I know you go on  
_

"Rose, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Dean, yes!" She would go on, never forgetting.

_  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us_

Rose sat up quickly. Her husband, Dean Calvert, said, "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just a dream." Remembering the dream, and Jack's face, she recalled how he would live on, and how he did, like she promised herself.

_  
You have come to show you go on  
_

And how her heart had gone on, like she had promised him.

_  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

"It's a boy!"

"Can we name him Jack?" She needed to remember him and his love. How he had saved her. And she loved him still. And she would love him forever.

"Of course, Rose."

_  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
_

"Mom, we named her Elizabeth."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I'm a grandmother."

"Yeah, mom."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Truly."

"I love you too, mom."

_  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to_

"Dean Clavert was an amazing man, loved by all, and all will mourn him."

Rose loved him, but she had loved Jack more. It was horrible to say, but she knew. That had been true love. And in her heart they would always be together.

_  
In my life we'll always go on  
_

"We never found anything on Jack," said Bodine, "There's no record of him at all."

"Well, there wouldn't be, would there? And I've never spoken of him until now. Not even to you grandfather." Lizzie smiled. Rose had told her story. Jack would live on, even though she would not.She could die, whenever that would come, in peace.

_  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

"Nana. Nana! Wake up!"

Rose was walking through the ruined _Titanic_. Then the grand ship rebuilt itself, restoring to it's old glory. In the ballroom, all who had perished when the _Titanic_ sank to the bottom of the ocean. The orcestra nodded their heads at her, maids grinned. Tommy and Fabrizio smiled, and Mr. Andrews did both. There were all manner of people, standing together, looking happy for her._  
_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on_

Then she saw Jack. Facing the clock, dressed, not in fancy clothes, but in his regular ragged clothes. He had his back to her, and he seemed to be watching the clock waiting for something. As she mounted the stairs, he turned and grinned at her, then held out his hand, and she extended hers, noticing it was not the arm of an old woman. She was seventeen, and Jack had not aged a day. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionatly, like he had been waiting eighty –four years for this. Just like she had.

_  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

This was the way it would be, forever and ever. And their hearts will live on.

**So did you like it? I know I did. It's very deep, and different. I was so into it… So I'll shut up. Review!! Yay!**

**-Arnold-**


End file.
